


Katerfreuden

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk confessions, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: After a night of drinking, Roy Mustang wakes up with one heck of a hangover and a very pissed Lieutenant Hawkeye. Now what the hell has he done now?





	Katerfreuden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> I started writing this for nanowrimo last year and was forced to finish it now. You know who you are! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by: @waddiwasiwitch

Whoever decided that the sun was allowed to get up today clearly had lost their mind. And who said that it had to be so damn bright this early?  
His head pounded like someone had put a mechanical hammer to it for a good 12 hours, and his mouth felt like something fuzzy crawled in there in the night and died. His breath clearly smelled like that too.

  
Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to focus on his nightstand and was very happy to see that one of his sisters must have had the foresight to put some pills and water there.  
With a groan he slowly sat up as to not unsettle his stomach. He already could feel the nausea building up just from the thought of swallowing the pills and drinking the water.

  
But he knew that he would feel better if he did.

  
Trying to keep is stomach in a relaxed position he turned his whole body towards the edge of the bed instead of just leaning over the side.  
This was not his first hangover and it clearly would not be his last. So he knew how to handle himself without praying to the porcelain god every 5 minutes when he took the pills and washed them down.

  
He made his way to the bathroom and, after freshening up and changing into clean clothes, he went downstairs into the bar. He could not yet handle the smells of the kitchen but he knew one or two of his sisters would be in there right now anyway and help him if he asked nicely.  
There was something peaceful about the empty bar in the early morning hours that reminded him of his youth, when they would pull the tables together and and all of them would have a big breakfast on the weekends. Or when he would do his homework on the bar counter and watch his sisters stock up the shelves and polish the glasses while they answered his questions or asked about his day.

  
And now he sat down with a heavy sigh in his favourite chair at the counter and did not even have to say a word before Madeline put a drink in front of him.  
He silently saluted her before he started sipping the concoction. She just snickered when he pulled a face at the taste.  
"If you don't want to have a hangover, don't drink so much," Vanessa said from his right side as she walked out of the door leading downstairs to the cellar storage.  
"Do I want to know what happened?" He asked and swirled a spoon in his drink.

  
"Oh you have a blackout? It was that bad huh?" Maddy placed a new drink in front of him, this time something that at least looked drinkable. He took a curious sip and was glad to find it was a simple whiskey sour.  
"Hair of the dog that bit you," She said with a wink.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, would you like us to tell you what happened last night after you and Jacqueline arrived?" Vanessa sat down a bottle of water in front of him.  
"You came in after work and went straight upstairs to change out of uniform."  
"You looked very excited. Last time I had seen you like that was when you thought you had a date with Elizabeth here, only for her to stop by and drop off paperwork for you."

Both his sisters laughed loudly at that memory that he himself was not particularly fond of.  
"I know that part, also that I showered and waited here with Havoc, we had a few drinks and talked about his terrible romantic life."  
"You are one to talk, when Jacqueline pointed out to you that you are pining after a girl you cannot have you fired her and then ordered another round."  
"Exactly." Madeline cut in. " Poor Jacqueline looked like a she might have died right then and there before she composed herself and told you that you can't fire her right now because you are both off duty and you have no right to do that."

Roy started to feel his head throb again with a new headache flaring up and he started to rub his temples.  
"So you bought her a drink and said you are sorry and then you two figured that if one of you were a girl you would be on a date right now."  
"Which we then pointed out is not a valid reason and technically you two were on a date already."  
"And then you looked at each other and started waxing poetry about what the other would look like as a girl."  
"Little did you two know or notice that Elizabeth and Rebecca had been in the bar for a while and heard you two basically describing them as your perfect female counterparts."

  
"They sat down on your other sides and Maddy here turned your chairs in the other direction."  
"You two were so far gone you did not even notice that you faced the other way now and just started flirting."  
Roy could feel his face drain of all blood as he listened to the retelling of last night's events.  
"It was hilarious. "

  
"Especially the part were you told 'Jaqueline' that she cannot have blue eyes as a girl, because it would make you think of Olivier and that would kill your libido. So she would have to have amber eyes like Elizabeth."  
"The actual Elizabeth blushed beautifully at that, by the way. And then she cut you off drinking and hoisted you upstairs in your bed."  
"We don't know what happened then but when she came down again she ordered a whiskey before she left," Vanessa concluded.  
A full body groan escaped his lips and he deflated over the counter.  
"Please tell me that she has called me in sick for today..."  
"No such luck, Mister and you are terribly late."  
"Fuck." He said as he got up and dragged himself into his room again to dress into his uniform. Thankfully one of his sisters must have washed and dried it. And pressed. He would have to send them a nice big load of pastries for breakfast on Saturday as a thank you.

He ran into Vanessa in the hallway on his way out and was called back.  
"Don't forget to wake up Havoc and to take him with you. He is in room 4." She called over her shoulder and he cursed quietly under his breath all the way down to the second floor where the public rentable rooms were.  
"Havoc! Wake up we are late."  
Knocking loudly on the door had his head pound again and it was a bit of a surprise when none other than Second Lieutenant Catalina opened the door.  
"Second Lieutenant Havoc has the day off, courtesy of Colonel Mustang. You will have to drive yourself to the office, matchstick," Rebecca said before she closed the door right back into his face.

  
"What the-" Maybe in the office they could enlighten him about what was going on.  
Cursing in all languages that he knew he made his way to Central command.

When he entered his office he was greeted by the smirks of his men and a very distant looking First Lieutenant Hawkeye.  
"You are late, your paperwork is on your desk and you have 20 min until the first stack needs to be done and handed in."

He sat down at his desk with a low groan and she pointed to the papers in question.  
"Can you explain to me how I gave Havoc the day off without knowing it?"  
"He called in the morning and you in your good grace let him have some much needed time off. Sign here." She pointed to the dotted line.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye? Did something happen last night?" He finally asked quietly after they had been working through the stack of unfinished papers.  
"No," was her simple answer before she explained the next set of forms to him so he would not have to read all of it and waste precious time.  
"Tell the boys to take the rest of the afternoon off. It is better if I am working on this on my own. You can go home too."  
She would not tell him what happened was his conclusion after trying to get her to talk for that past hour.

So it must have been bad.

And she was clearly uncomfortable in his presence. Someone who did not know her as well as he did would probably not have been the wiser but he knew that woman like no one else in the entire universe.  
They had been together for a very long time. Not in a way that he would prefer and wished for, but they had been friends since their childhood. And that was what made her like an open book to him. Just the fact that he could tell she was upset about last night made him physically ill and that had little to nothing to do with his looming hangover.  
So he would bide his time and tried to be patient until she either told him what was gnawing at her or she worked it out and started to deal with the situation at hand.  
Knowing her she would probably confront him.

 

 

**Riza's POV**

 

It was a hassle to get the Colonel upstairs and out of his uniform but nothing she had never done before. So she knew how to avoid his attempts to pull her into bed with him and also where to put his uniform for the girl on laundry duty to find and take care of it.

She always found his vulnerable side like this absolutely endearing, but of course she would never tell him that. It was unprofessional after all and highly inappropriate. Same as him trying to get her to stay the night with him.  
He mumbled in his half asleep state as she tried to get him into some pyjamas but what caught her off guard was not the very sexual innuendo he made at least a dozen times so far, but his very serious tone all of a sudden.

  
“You know, I intended to get back to your house and marry you before they send me to the front… But you were already gone. The people in the village told me that you were sent to an orphanage because of your age when your father died and that some long lost relative had found you there. And I was happy. So I went to Ishval in hopes to find you afterwards and propose then… But you enlisted…” She looked up when she felt something wet dripping down on her hair. And it shocked her to see him cry.

“You took the route to ensure my safety but also the one that would make sure we could not be together for a long time…” His whole body started to shake with the violence of his sobs.  
“I love you so much and it kills me that I can’t just hold your hand in public or kiss you or tell everyone how wonderful you are… Like Hughes did…”  
He cupped her face with his hands and she knew what he was going to to but she could not move, could not have stopped this from happening, even if she wanted to.

  
His lips met hers for the first time in over a decade.

  
And they still felt the same, still soft and warm, velvet and smooth against hers.  
It felt like an eternity even if it must have been less than two seconds in reality.  
But she slowly moved away from him and pushed him down on his bed with little force necessary.

  
“Please don’t go…” he whispered before his eyes fell shut and she was left alone with her thoughts and the soft snores that filled the room nearly immediately.  
She needed to get out of here. And fast.  
So she practically ran down the stairs and ordered a whiskey.  
To wash away his taste from her lips, she told herself. It had nothing to do with way her hands shook.

She bid Rebecca good-bye over the brunette’s shoulder as Jean was currently very occupied with her neck and trying to get her to sit on his lap. But knowing her best friend she would not go for it until he sobered up a significant amount and could consent to them getting intimate properly.  
She made a mental note to call Havoc in the morning and to ask him how long he needed to have his sick leave.  
With a small smile on her lips she made her way home, very happy about the short distraction her friends gave her.  
But now she had her mind running a hundred miles an hour again.

  
She had known that they had feelings for each other and also that they were not very light hearted either. But she had never thought that he had their future planned like that already. She had been 16 when her father died. He was 20 back then, and he had thought about marrying her. He would have done it too, she knew that. So it must have been quite a shock for him when he came back after making state alchemist with the research she gave him and she was gone.  
It was true that they wanted to send her to the orphanage because she had been underage but she had already enlisted, had already made up her mind about following him into hell and protecting him best she could. So they let her go to the academy and it was there that her grandfather found her through the papermill.  
It also helped that her scores put her on the short track for a promising career as a sniper and General Grumman wanted to meet her so he checked her personal file.

  
But for him to actually tell her that? And drunk nonetheless… And that made her pause in her step.  
He had been drunk. He did not even have the balls to tell her when he was sober. No. He was drunk out of his mind when he told her he loved her for the first time.  
And that made her blood boil.  
That stupid man had the nerve to tell her that he loved her and kiss her only because he was drunk and not thinking clearly.  
He would pay for this.

  
With that in mind she fell into her own bed and already a plan laid out in her mind on how the next day would go.  
As it was to be expected the Colonel was late in the morning and she gave Havoc the day off, she could hear him realise that Rebecca was the one sleeping next to him in that moment and how he clearly did not want to leave her, nor wake her right that second.  
And she could understand that.

  
With a small smile she delegated Jean’s paperwork for the day to the other boys and started her own.  
Shortly before noon and her actually considering doing the reports that need to be handed in soon the Colonel finally arrived and he looked like death warmed over she realised with a satisfied little smirk.  
Dutifully she aided him in the process of getting his work done on time.

 

She kept her answers to his questions short and curt to make sure that he got her point of not wanting to talk about it right now. But once they were alone in the office she locked the door after Fuery said his goodbyes and waved at her.  
She would finish up everything that needed to be done that day, which of course the Colonel had not kept in his mind when he told her to send everyone home. He was probably just thinking about getting her alone so they could talk away from prying ears and noisy colleagues.  
But she would not give in so fast.

  
He could suffer a little bit longer for all she cared at the moment.  
She hated it admit it even to herself but her pride was hurt a little. The fact that he could not tell her the truth about his feelings for her without being inebriated stung on a deep level in her heart. But she could understand it too. If she was honest with herself.  
But that did not make it any better. At least not now. Maybe not even in a day or even a week from now.  
She knew that it would but for now she just hated the fact that he forgot everything. He had a black out and did not even remember his admission and his break down.

  
And that just fueled her anger from the night before. She was about to just sit him down and talk to him, but the realisation that he did not even have the memory had her rethink her strategy.

 

When he walked out of his office a little bit over an hour after the others had left he looked surprised to find her at her desk.  
“I thought I said that you can go home too?”  
“Yes, but there is work that needs to be done before the end of the day. You seem to have forgotten that…” She turned back to her paperwork and saying loud enough that she was sure he would hear her:  
“Amongst other things…”

The sigh that left his body was so audible that she did not need to look up to know exactly what he would like like in that moment.  
“Is there something you want to tell me Lieutenant Hawkeye?” He walked over to her desk.  
“I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to go to your desk and break out the bottle of whiskey I know you are hiding in there to have this conversation with you right now.” She looked him dead in the eye and returned back to her file.  
“I said something I shouldn’t have, didn’t I?” The Colonel returned back to his office only to actually come back with said bottle and two tumblers.  
“Alright, I order you to have a drink with me now and tell me what exactly happened last night…”  
That was a very low blow on his part and if he had to resort to that kind of measurements he must be really desperate to know what happened, she summarized.

So she took the glass but did not drink from it.

  
“Unlike you, I do not need to be intoxicated to tell you that if I had known that you would come back for me and take me away from that god forsaken house than I would have waited with enlisting and gladly married you. Because in case it was not obvious to you: I love you too and wanted to be with you…”  
She sat the glass down in front of her and pulled him down on the lapels of his jacket to kiss him.  
“And I do not need to be drunk to kiss you either.”

The stunned look in his eyes as he realised what just had happened had her smirk against his lips and pull him in a little bit harder until his eyes fluttered close.  
She stood up without breaking their liplock and was right in front of him, moving her hands from his jacket to frame his face with her hands, just like he had done the night before.

  
With a small smile she looked down on him.

  
“I hope this time you do not forget that kiss, Sir… Or we will have to repeat this method to freshen up your memories.” The glint in his eyes as her words sank into his consciousness were probably mirrored in her own as well if his smirk was any indication to go by.  
“Is that so? I think I may be suffering from short term memory loss then, because I have no idea what you are talking about…” He pulled her between his spread legs.

  
“Good, I do not have to remind you what would happen if we are found out, do I?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly at him.

“No, but I hope you find the risk as much worth it as I do…”  
She did not give him a verbal answer because she could feel that the next kisses they shared were all he needed to know.


End file.
